


Let Me Love You...

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: Anal, BL, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Yuto needs to improve his self-esteem, he will realice once he learns about Leoneil's feelings for him. Ambiented around 2016 when they were still together as a band.





	Let Me Love You...

“I’m sorry; I don’t feel the same way about you...”

 

They were just words, not the easiest ones to say; there was never a way to sweeten them, yet he was so used to them he thought it wouldn’t be so hard to heard them himself.

 

Leoneil looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. That was definitely not what he expected to hear. “Oh... well... it’s ok, it’s not something that can be forced.” He then smiled looking back at Yuto.

 

Despite being the one rejecting him, the blonde seemed genuinely sad. “I... Still want to be your friend though...”

 

“That’s ok... I wouldn’t have told you about my feelings if I didn’t think of you as my friend in the first place...” Leoneil said. “I don’t want you to be awkward with me... or change in any way... do you think we can still be the same?”

 

Yuto smiled seeming relieved. “Yes... that’s not gonna change...”

 

“Great...” Leoneil then stood up. “Enjoy your weekend... I’ll see you on Monday...”

 

“Sure... you too...” Yuto then picked his things, leaving the studio.

 

The blond walked fast, tons of things still going around in his mind. He was in love with Leoneil. He had felt attracted to the dark haired at first sight, his beauty was that much. Then he had fallen in love with his mind and his talent; and spending more and more time together he had fallen for his very soul. Then, why was his heart breaking even more now remembering Leoneil’s confession? Why couldn’t he just say “Yes! I’ve loved you too since forever!” Like his heart kept screaming at him?

 

“I just can’t...” he told himself. “I’m not his equal and never will be... he is too good for me... he deserves better...” Yuto closed his eyes fighting a few tears that threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes. “He’ll get over it soon enough... he meets lots of people everywhere... he’ll find someone new... someone worthy...”

 

The weekend passed in a flash, Yuto arrived at the studio in the afternoon. They would have several shows soon and he wanted to practice some more; so he had arrived a bit early.

 

“You are here early...” Leoneil’s voice at his back made him nearly jump; in his hurry to set his equipment up he hadn’t checked if there was anyone there already.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there...” Yuto smiled at Leoneil. “How was your weekend?”

 

“Good...” Leoneil answered stretching his arms over his head a bit; he had been lying on a couch. “How about yours?”

 

“Good too... I had lots of errands to run and I managed to complete them...” Yuto explained.

 

“No fun then?” Leoneil asked.

 

“Oh... well, running errands can be fun...” Yuto smiled.

 

Leoneil laughed softly. “If you say so...”

 

“You should come with me one day, you’ll see it’s fun...” Yuto insisted.

 

“I’m not sure about that… but I’ll think about it.” Leoneil said.

 

Using the extra time they had, they discussed a few things about the show. The rehearsal then went without incidents.

 

Yuto felt relieved, Leoneil seemed to be just fine; like nothing had happened and he thought that was for the better.

 

After the rehearsal, Yuto began picking his things.

 

Leo sighed seeming tired as he went to lay down in one of the couches once again.

 

“Are you tired?” Yuto asked a bit worried.

 

“I decided to go out last night... it wasn’t such a good idea I know...” Leoneil then looked at Yuto. “I ran into a friend there... he invited me to a party this Saturday but I’m not sure about going...”

 

“Why not?” Yuto asked as he finished packing his things.

 

“He is the only person I know in the whole party...” Leoneil said. “It would be... awkward... it’s a really big party...”

 

“I’m sure you’ll have fun if you go...” Yuto tried to encourage him.

 

“I can bring someone...” Leoneil pondered aloud. “Would you come with me?”

 

Yuto ended up agreeing to go with Leoneil, the dark haired had offered to pick him up and take him back home afterwards. He suspected that was his discreet way to make sure he wouldn’t be abandoned alone at the party but agreed all the same.

 

That day they arrived at the party. The music was loud and there was food and alcohol everywhere.

 

Yuto had no problem socializing there, however he noticed Leoneil kept disappearing every once in a while which seemed odd. He however supposed the elder was finally learning to have fun around estrangers.

 

At least he seemed so as he laughed at something Yuto didn’t hear as he walked towards him. But then, when Leoneil turned to leave the group where he was, he nearly tripped and Yuto had to rush towards him to catch him.

 

“Leo! Are you ok?” Yuto asked a bit worried.

 

“I’m just fine...” Leoneil smiled straightening himself up. “My heel must have gotten caught on my pants...” he said trying to check but then grabbing the blonds’ shoulder as he felt dizzy. “I... might have had too many drinks too...”

 

“Do you feel sick?” Yuto was worried. Leoneil wasn’t used to drink too much.

 

“No, but... oh, sorry!  I don’t think I can drive you home like this...” Leoneil apologized.

 

“It’s ok... if you want to go already I can drive you home and then I’ll take a cab to my place...” Yuto offered.

 

“Fine... but only if you let me pay for the cab...” Leo said still not letting go of the blond.

 

Yuto laughed softly. “Sure... shall we?”

 

Leoneil nodded. Following Yuto out of the party without letting go of his arm; handing him his keys once they reached the car.

 

Yuto helped Leoneil lay down on the back seat, then climbing into the driver’s side. “If you feel sick or something let me know...”

 

“Thanks...” Leoneil closed his eyes. He knew he was drunk, but only realized how much once the blond tried to help him out of the car.

 

“Come here... I’ll help you...” Yuto said helping him up.

 

“Are we home already?” The dark haired asked. He hadn’t felt the distance.

 

“Yes... let me take you to your room...” Yuto helped Leoneil climb down the car, walking with him towards the door. “I’m gonna need your keys...”

 

Leo nodded searching for them on his pants. “Hmm... I don’t remember where I have my keys...”

 

“Let me check...” Yuto smiled searching the elder for the keys, finally finding them in one of his back pockets. “Here...” he said then using the keys to enter and helping Leoneil to get rid of his shoes.

 

“I’m so tired...” Leoneil sighed resting his back against the wall.

 

“Just a second... I’ll take you to your room...” the blond said removing his own shoes to then help Leoneil towards his room.

 

Leoneil allowed his body to fall on top of his bed once he was there, fumbling with his pants as he tried to remove them but not being able to even unhook them.

 

“Do you need help?” Yuto offered.

 

“Please...” Leoneil agreed.

 

Yuto blushed softly as he removed the elder’s pants. He was glad the other was too drunk to notice.

 

“Thanks... you are so kind...” Leoneil said suddenly feeling sick, taking a hand to his lips.

 

“Do you want to throw up?” Yuto asked a bit alarmed.

 

Leoneil denied with his head. “I’m... just... a bit nauseous...” he said then placing his hand on his forehead.

 

“Is there anything I can do help you feel better?” Yuto asked still worried.

 

“Can you... hold me?” Leoneil requested.

 

Yuto then climbed on the elder’s bed, resting his back against the head board and holding Leoneil against his chest. “Are you sure you are ok?” he asked not being able to resist his desire to run his fingers down Leoneil’s soft looking hair.

 

“I’m fine...” Leoneil sighed, holding the blond back. “I’m sorry...”

 

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize... you drank a bit too much, next time you’ll know better...” Yuto smiled.

 

“I’m probably making you uncomfortable...” Leoneil insisted.

 

“I’m just fine now...” the blond kept caressing his hair; he wanted to make him feel better.

 

“I’m such a fool...” Leoneil sighed suddenly.

 

“Why? I mean... you were having fun, it could have happened to anyone...” Yuto reasoned.

 

“No... I wasn’t having fun...” Leoneil confessed.

 

“Then... why did you drink so much?” the blond frowned.

 

“To forget the pain...” Leoneil pressed his eyelids harder. “It didn’t work... it still hurts so bad...”

 

“What... what pain?” Yuto asked worriedly.

 

“I... I thought...” Leoneil began; his speech was becoming more and more slow. “I thought you loved me too... I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have... said anything...”

 

Yuto remained silent; he didn’t know what to say. Leoneil then moved his face upwards, pressing his lips softly against the blonds’. The younger didn’t react instantly, breaking the kiss as soon as he realized he had closed his eyes. “Leo, you are drunk...”

 

“You are not...” Leoneil said trying to kiss him once more.

 

“It’s not right...” Yuto insisted. “You should try to sleep... we’ll talk in the morning...”

 

“Fine...” Leoneil sighed, holding the blond once more.

 

Yuto sighed. He now felt guilty. The last thing he wanted was to cause pain to Leoneil. A few moments later he realized the dark haired had fallen asleep.

 

“I guess I’ll have to stay...” he thought as he began getting rid of his own pants, being careful not to wake the elder up.

 

The sunlight entering through the open curtains on Leoneil’s room woke him up slowly. As consciousness began setting into him there was also a sense of dread.

 

 _“Where am I?!”_ He silently wondered forcing his eyes open and regretting it almost instantly as a headache began to take form as soon as he recognized his surroundings. The dark haired then attempted to straighten up, being stopped by Yuto’s embrace. So he looked up once more, seeing the blond asleep. “Oh God!” He said aloud this time.

 

Yuto heard the elder, waking up slowly and letting go of him. “You are awake?”

 

“What... what happened?” Leoneil asked sitting up on his bed and once more regretting moving so fast.

 

“You drank too much last night...” Yuto stretched his arms above his head, passing a hand over his eyes. “Do you want something for your hangover?” He asked yawning.

 

“I... would appreciate it...” Leoneil said looking down. Feeling embarrassed.

 

Yuto then walked to the bathroom, retrieving some water and searching for some painkillers in the medicine cabinet. Finally finding some and bringing them to Leoneil. “Take these...” he offered.

 

“Thanks...” Leoneil took the pills with some water. “God... I’m... really sorry...”

 

“It’s ok; you already apologized last night...” Yuto smiled.

 

“I can’t remember anything...” Leoneil confessed staring at his glass. “Did I... huh...” he wanted to ask but didn’t dare to.

 

“Nothing happened...” Yuto said. “Would you like me to cook some breakfast? You’ll feel better if you eat...”

 

Leoneil looked up. “Would you?”

 

“Yes...” Yuto said not waiting for a confirmation, walking towards the kitchen.

 

Leoneil lied back down on the bed, his headache slowly going away. He was feeling sleepy all over again when Yuto came back with the food.

 

“Here... eat this…” Yuto said placing a tray next to the elder.

 

“Oh, you could have called me down...” Leoneil said sitting up. The food looked good despite it all.

 

“It’s ok... I supposed you wouldn’t want to get up...” Yuto smiled, taking a plate for himself. “Do you want to watch TV or something? Or does your head still hurt too much?”

 

“We can watch TV...” Leoneil said handing him the remote.

 

Yuto then began browsing through channels.

 

Leoneil began eating, looking at the blond.  “Are you sure nothing happened last night?” He asked.

 

Yuto looked back at Leoneil. “Why do you ask?” He wondered if perhaps the dark haired remembered the kiss, blushing softly.

 

“Did I do something to you?” Leoneil insisted noticing the blush on the blonds’ cheeks.

 

“N-no...” Yuto stammered. “I... uh... you... asked me to hold you, that’s all...” he said taking a bite of his food. “I decided to stay because you fell asleep on my chest...”

 

This was Leoneil’s turn to blush. “I’m sorry...”

 

“Come on, you already apologized for that... like ten times...” Yuto smiled.

 

Leoneil then decided to continue with his food. Idly watching whatever morning show the blond seemed to find quite fun.

 

Yuto finished his meal nearly at the same time as the elder. He wondered if he should be honest with him, looking down as he pondered his options.

 

“I’m sorry...” the blond said suddenly, making Leoneil look back at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Leoneil asked, feeling his fear back again.

 

“I... don’t want you to continue getting drunk because of me...” Yuto sighed.

 

Leoneil closed his eyes taking a hand to his forehead. “I know... that was a stupid thing to do... I won’t do it again, I promise...”

 

“Leo...” Yuto looked back at him. “Are you sure of your feelings towards me?”

 

Leoneil looked back at the blond. “I’m sorry... I won’t let this happen again... I mean it... please don’t get awkward with me...”

 

“I think... you deserve someone better...” Yuto said.

 

“Someone better?” Leoneil repeated feeling confused.

 

“Yes... I mean... you are so incredibly awesome, and I’m... just me...” Yuto reasoned.

 

“You are an awesome person on your own...” Leoneil stated. “What makes you say those things?”

 

“I...” Yuto sighed. “I’m also in love with you...  but I don’t deserve you...”

 

Leoneil felt the remnants of his hangover slip away, as he was filled with equal amounts of joy and anger. “Are you insane?!” He asked. “Why would you reject me if you feel the same way I do?!”

 

“Because!” Yuto insisted. “You are the world’s most gorgeous being and so far out of my league... I can’t...”

 

“Shut up!” Leoneil interrupted.

 

Yuto looked at the elder a bit scared, he had never yelled at him before. “Leo...”

 

“No... you don’t get to decide who is good enough for me... that’s something I decide!” Leoneil stated. “I love you... and I think you are beautiful... and so kind and pure I don’t think I can ever again find someone like you even if I spend the rest of my life looking!” he then pushed the tray away from where it rested between them. “If you really love me as you claim you do... then let me love you too...” he requested crossing the distance between them and kissing the blonds’ lips, not waiting for an answer.

 

Yuto couldn’t refuse this time, accepting the kiss and allowing entrance to the elder’s tongue as he felt it lick his lips. He only broke the kiss as they both needed to breathe. “But...”

 

“No... no buts and no if’s...” Leoneil said caressing the blonds’ face. “I’m not high above you or anyone else... I’m only human... and I want you to accept my feelings for you... will you?”

 

Yuto then held the elder closer. “I love you... I’ve been in love with you almost since I met you... I... I’m sorry I broke your heart... I felt devastated... I’m such a fool...” he said feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks.

 

Leoneil kissed the blonds’ eyelids softly. “It’s ok... I forgive you...” he said “Did I cry yesterday?” He asked a bit embarrassed.

 

“No...” Yuto opened his eyes looking up at the elder.

 

“Good... I didn’t want you to see me cry...” Leoneil admitted blushing.

 

“Do you think crying is bad?” Yuto asked passing a hand over his eyes.

 

“No... It’s just... I guess I probably said a lot of embarrassing things to you last night...” Leoneil looked down.

 

“They aren’t embarrassing... you were just being honest...” Yuto said. “And... you kissed me...”

 

“I knew it!” Leoneil sighed. “I didn’t mean to do anything bad to you... I’m sorry...”

 

“It’s ok... I knew you were drunk, and you agreed to stop when I said it wasn’t right...” Yuto took the elder’s hand, softly.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me...” Leoneil squeezed the blonds’ hand softly. “Despite that...”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t do bad things to me...” Yuto smiled.

 

“So... I’m sober now...” Leoneil stated.

 

Yuto blushed. “And... you want...?”

 

“I want you...” Leoneil said kissing him once more, sucking softly on his lips, sensing some hesitation on the blond and breaking the kiss softly. “But I can wait as long as you need it...”

 

Yuto sighed looking at the elder. “I... I’ve... never... done it with... with a guy before...” he admitted blushing.

 

“I understand...” Leoneil said backing off.

 

“But... you can teach me... right?” the blond requested.

 

Leoneil looked into the blonds’ eyes. “Only if you are sure you want me to do it…” he insisted.

 

“Oh… I do…” Yuto bit his lower lip softly. “I just… don’t want to do something stupid…”

 

Leoneil then caressed Yuto’s face. “Baby… there’s no wrong way to do this… not if it’s what we both want…”

 

“Fine then…” Yuto smiled. “Uh… what am I supposed to do?” 

 

Leoneil smiled, “Come here…” he requested, “Sit between my legs with your back to me…”

 

Yuto obeyed, resting his back against the elder’s chest, closing his eyes as he felt his arms go around him.

 

Leoneil could feel the blonds’ fast heart beat. “Let’s just… go with the flow…” he whispered against the younger’s ear. “If you want me to stop at any moment just say so and I will…”

 

Yuto nodded. Being between Leoneil’s arms felt just right; and then his lips kissing the sensitive areas of his neck made him shudder. “Mmm… Leo…”

 

“Does it feel good?” Leoneil asked biting softly on the blonds’ earlobe.

 

“Yes...” Yuto moaned, feeling Leoneil’s fingers sneak beneath his shirt, rubbing his abdomen in soft circles as he kept pressing soft kisses against his neck and shoulders. “Your hands are so warm…” he sighed.

 

“You are really sexy…” Leoneil then took one of his hands towards the blonds’ nipples, pinching them softly, feeling them harden against his touch.

 

Yuto moaned arching his back softly. “Leo… I…” he then looked back at the elder. “I want to touch you too…”

 

“Fine… turn around…” Leoneil requested letting go of the blond.

 

Yuto then straddled the elder, moving closer stopping barely a few millimeters from his lips. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

 

“Of course you can… and touch me… and make love to me…” Leoneil answered finishing the distance between their lips, kissing him softly as his hand found its way to the blonds’ crotch, caressing him over his boxers.

 

Yuto moaned against the dark haired’s lips, taking his hands to his chest, exploring it slowly, pulling softly on one of his nipples.

 

Leoneil then took his hands towards the blonds’ buttocks, pulling him closer, rubbing their groins together, allowing him to feel his already hardened manhood.

 

Yuto broke the kiss, blushing softly. “You… are hard too…” he stated the obvious.

 

“Yes… you made me like this…” Leoneil said kissing the blonds’ neck once more, pushing him down the bed as he rubbed their groins once more.

 

Yuto closed his eyes, allowing the elder to explore all the sensitive areas on his neck, helping him get rid of their remaining clothes. However feeling slightly self conscious as Leoneil admired him. “I’m probably not what you are used to have…”

 

Leoneil looked up at the blond, kissing his forehead softly, and then his lips. “You are the most beautiful… I want you so much…”

 

Yuto then sighed. He felt safe with the elder. “Then have me… I want you too…”

 

“I have to get you ready then…” Leoneil smiled. “Open…” he requested pushing the blonds’ thighs apart.

 

Yuto blushed all over again but obeyed; closing his eyes since he didn’t know what to expect. But then, the warmth of Leoneil’s tongue licking at his tight ring of muscles made him open them. “Leo!”

 

Leoneil looked up at the blond as he licked the area. He wanted to help him relax first. “You want me to stop?” he asked.

 

Yuto closed his eyes. “No… It’s just… embarrassing…” he admitted.

 

“Why?” Leoneil asked pushing softly with his tongue once again. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

 

“Oh… it does…” Yuto admitted, then feeling one of the elder’s fingers joining his tongue. “Will it hurt?”

 

“Not if I do it right…” Leoneil said then opening his night stand drawer, taking out some lube and condoms. “This is gonna feel a bit cold…” he warned as he rubbed some lube between his fingers, then applying it to the blond.

 

“Oh… it’s really cold…” Yuto sighed.

 

“It will get warm… don’t worry…” Leoneil then began massaging the area, pushing softly against it as he took his lips to kiss the blonds’ scrotum.

 

“Ah…” Yuto closed his eyes, that had felt good. “Leo… please…” he requested not sure what he was asking. He only knew wanted more.  

 

Leoneil then kissed the blonds’ glans, attempting to distract him from his probing fingers, taking him into his mouth as he finally was able to insert one of his fingers.

 

“Ah!! Your mouth… is so warm…” Yuto moaned as he felt the elder sucking him slowly and taking him deeply. “Mmm… yes…”

 

Leoneil kept a steady rhythm, inserting a second finger once the blond seemed relaxed enough, slowly beginning to scissor them.

 

“Oh!! Leo!!” Yuto opened his eyes as he felt the elder’s fingers reach an area no one had ever touched.

 

Leoneil left go of him. “Does it hurt?” he inquired.

 

The blond denied with his head. “It… it felt really good…” he admitted.

 

“Want me to touch there again?” the dark haired asked slipping a third finger inside.

 

“Please…” Yuto requested, moaning as Leoneil’s fingers rubbed against the area once again. “God… I need you…”

 

“Are you sure?” the elder then removed his fingers. “I think you can handle me now…”

 

Yuto nodded, seeing Leoneil place a condom over his shaft, adding some more lube. “Please be gentle…” he requested as he saw the elder guide his manhood to him.

 

“I will…” Leoneil said looking into the blonds’ eyes as he pushed slowly against his body. “Relax baby… let me know if it hurts…”

 

Yuto took a high breath, closing his eyes as he felt his entrance being stretched farther than he thought possible, and though there was some discomfort there was no actual pain.

 

“Mmm… you are so tight…” Leoneil complimented, getting closer and kissing the blonds’ lips.

 

Yuto kissed him back, moaning against his lips as he felt the elder’s shaft reaching sensitive areas he didn’t know he had. “Mmm… I love you…”

 

“I love you too…” Leoneil moaned kissing the blonds’ neck, taking one of his hands to pinch his nipples.

 

“Leo… oh… You are so good…” Yuto moaned ´passing his legs over the elder’s hips, pulling him against his body. “please… give me everything you have…”

 

“Are you sure?” Leoneil asked. 

 

“Yes… I can handle it…” Yuto stated, sensing the elder’s speed and force increase, slowly but steadily; and then he finally reached that area his fingers had found early, this time nearly making him see stars. “Ah!! Leoneil!”

 

“Mmm… yes…” Leoneil moaned taking his hand to caress the blonds’ shaft.

 

“Oh… God…” Yuto felt his legs tremble, he was so close. “If… oh… if you touch me…”

 

“Ah… baby… I’m so close…” Leoneil warned, increasing the speed on his hand as much as his thrusts.

 

“Oh!!” Yuto couldn’t take it anymore, coming hard into his own abdomen, sensing a few more thrusts from Leoneil.

 

“Yuto!” Leoneil couldn’t take it anymore, reaching his climax too.

 

A few moments later, Yuto was lying on the elder’s chest as the elder caressed his hair softly. “Was it good?” he asked looking up.

 

Leoneil smiled. “Of course… how about you?” he asked. “Are you in pain?”

 

Yuto denied with his head. “I think… you did a good job getting me ready…”

 

“I’m glad…” Leoneil then got closer kissing the blonds’ forehead.

 

“I…” Yuto looked down. “Are you sure… I’m good enough for you?”

 

Leoneil sighed, pulling softly on the blonds’ hair. “Of course… baby… You know me better than many people out there… with you I can be myself, I don’t have to pretend to be perfect or anything…”

 

“But you are perfect…” Yuto said looking up at him.

 

“You think so because you are in love with me…” Leoneil smiled. “Nobody is really perfect, but you are just perfect for me… you need to work on your self-esteem…”

 

“Maybe…” Yuto smiled kissing the elder’s lips softly.

 

“I love you…” Leoneil said kissing him back. “Please don’t break my heart again…”

 

“I won’t… I promise…” Yuto said holding him.

 

The end.


End file.
